


5 Years Strong

by dohaihoangnam



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, lots of fluff, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohaihoangnam/pseuds/dohaihoangnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's fluff of Julian & Cameron. (I suck at summaries so I'm not gonna go further.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Years Strong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at J&C and a fanfic of the amazing work by Madeleine & Abigail that is Warrior's Cross. I'm silently hoping for a sequel but I know all too well that that won't happen.

"You know, it's 11 o'clock now," Cameron says as he curls up against Julian on the couch.

Julian slightly rolled his eyes. It's like this every single damn year. Every December 31st, at eleven o'clock, Cameron would remind him that it's almost New Year and beg him to turn on the TV to see Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest. Well, he always answers, "I don't wanna see any damn singers tonight. I just wanna see you." And, of course, Cameron melts into him every damn time.

But, this time, strangely, he doesn't say anything. He just closes his eyes and leans himself onto Julian even more. This surprises Julian quite a lot. To the point that he actually says, "You wanna watch some TV or something?"

"Nah," is Cameron's simple answer. "I just need you."

Julian frowned. This is not what he expected. Then, he glances at the calendar that is hung on the wall of their Chicago apartment kitchenette. It says, "December 31st, 2013". And then it hit him. It's been five years since that New Year's Eve. The New Year's Eve when everything was perfect. When the stars aligned and everything felt right.

He smiles. Then, he presses a kiss onto Cameron's ruffled hair and leans into him, as well. They stay there for a few minutes before Cameron gets up from his position on the couch. Julian clings to his arm. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"We are gonna take a trip down Memory Lane," the younger man answers. "I hope you know what day it is today."

Julian gets up and walks to Cameron. Then, he ducks down and presses a firm kiss onto Cameron's lips. "Of course I remember," he answered his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was so short. It was kind of a rush to get this done by New Year's Day. Hope you enjoyed it, though. Comments are always welcome. (even though this fic doesn't even make sense)


End file.
